


wide awake

by hyucksdream



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hurt/Comfort, Late Night Conversations, Late Night Drives, M/M, Slice of Life, art student renjun, renhyuck, soccer player hyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 15:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18831640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyucksdream/pseuds/hyucksdream
Summary: renjun's always been a light sleeper for a few different reasons. one, he liked to be aware of his surroundings, and two, he wanted to be available whenever his boyfriend needed him. even if it was at 3 am.(or, the one where renjun comforts donghyuck and basically this is just a fluffy slice of life for the renhyuck tag)





	wide awake

**Author's Note:**

> not edited or betaed !!

renjun was a light sleeper. always had been. there was something in him that didn’t allow him to fall into deep sleep easily, which meant long nights of tossing and turning and staring at the stars through the window across from his bed. today, though, renjun was pulled out of his slumber as his phone rang, the soft piano music of renjun’s ringtone causing his eyes to snap open. 

he reached around his nightstand, looking for his phone. he squinted his eyes to read the name in the dark. 

donghyuck. 

renjun sat straight up, pressing his phone to his ear as he swung out of bed and started to pull clothes on. 

“hyuckie? what is it?” he was well aware that his voice was panicked and weaker than usual, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care over the immense worry that was clouding his head at the moment.

“junnie,” hyuck’s voice was strained like he was about to cry but was holding himself back. 

“hyuck, what it is?”

it wasn’t anything new for donghyuck to be up during the dark hours of the night, but renjun hadn’t received one of these late night calls in quite a while. they were routine a few months ago when the situation with his family was hard, but they had ceased once renjun and donghyuck had made their relationship official. 

donghyuck was quiet on the other end of the line. renjun took the moment of silence to pull a sweatshirt over his head, and opened his bedroom door quietly, as to not wake up his parents in their room. he snuck downstairs and tugged the front door open carefully, shoving his feet into a pair of slides and exiting into the chilly march air. 

he lifted the phone back up to his ear, the eerily silent atmosphere psyching him out slightly. of course, renjun wasn’t stupid or anything, it was just that the irrational thoughts of aliens kidnapping him and making him work as a slave on mars were always roaming his mind during nights like these. renjun took a seat on the curb, pulling his hood up over his head as he started to shiver, cold breaths of air escaping his mouth. 

“hyuck?” renjun repeated, more urgently this time. “where are you?”

“i’m okay, junnie. i just- i wanted to talk to you,” there was that strained voice again that tugged on renjun’s heartstrings. 

“what’s up? do you wanna talk?” renjun asked gently, leaning back and staring up at the sky.  there were so many stars in their little suburb just out of seoul. it was nothing like the city renjun used to live in when he lived in china. it was much more peaceful here. and it had the school renjun was looking forward to going in a year, after he graduated high school. but most of all, this tiny little suburb was home to donghyuck and all of the friends renjun had made and wouldn’t trade for the world. it was home to him as well, and he had grown to love it more than anything. 

“i’m just a little stressed,” hyuck said, the usual humorous lilt missing from his voice. renjun frowned before sighing a little. 

“school?” 

hyuck let out the tiniest of whimpers, just barely audible, and renjun felt a lump growing in his throat. he hated seeing donghyuck sad and stressed more than anything, and it was happening too often this year for renjun’s liking. 

renjun heard footsteps and looked up expectantly, hoping to see his boyfriend walking towards him.

indeed, donghyuck was walking towards him, his hands covering his eyes as he swiped the tears away from them. 

renjun was up and closing the distance between them in a second. 

“hyuck,” renjun murmured once the younger boy was wrapped in his arms, rocking them back and forth in the middle of the dark, silent street.

donghyuck’s shoulders were shaking as he tried to stop the sobs, and renjun gently guided the boy back until they were sitting on the curb, donghyuck’s face still concealed in renjun’s shoulder. 

renjun caressed donghyuck’s hair, pressing a soft kiss on his forehead, doing whatever he could to comfort the younger, to ease his pain.

once donghyuck’s tears had resided enough for him to focus on his breathing, he opened his mouth, his grip on renjun’s hand tightening simultaneously. 

“it’s my parents,” donghyuck managed to say before his eyes welled up again. 

“hey, hey, it’s alright. we don’t have to talk if you don’t wanna. we can go inside and get some sleep.”

hyuck shook his head, “i can’t sleep. you should head in and i should go home.”

renjun pulled donghyuck closer, “you’re not going home right now. we can drive around, though?”

hyuck nodded, wiping the tears off his face before standing, stretching a hand out for renjun to take. 

 

renjun’s car was a beat up, old grey car that his father had bought second hand for him as a gift the summer before junior year, and as ugly as it was, it was cozy and brought renjun a sense of comfort like none of his other possessions. renjun had to give that one to donghyuck, though. he knew he wouldn’t have spent nearly as much time in the car if donghyuck didn’t love going on late night drives.   

donghyuck and renjun constantly went on late night drives. something about the quiet world around them was soothing, and for once, it felt like the universe was on their side. 

sometimes they’d turn the radio on, listening to whatever shitty music radio stations decided to play at 3 in the morning. other times, donghyuck would connect his phone to the car via aux cord and would play whatever music the two of them were feeling. now, donghyuck was sitting in silence and staring out the window, his eyes unfocused, most likely wrapped up in his thoughts as usual. 

renjun understood the appeal of going on drives. it was like standing in the shower for hours longer than needed, in a way. he knew donghyuck liked the quiet, atmosphere that allowed him to think, and he also liked the distraction that being in the car with renjun brought. 

donghyuck had the window open and the cold chill was biting at renjun’s nose and cheeks, though he didn’t bother asking donghyuck to close them. he didn’t dare disrupt the quiet atmosphere they had. 

they drove in silence until reaching their destination: a forest about twenty minutes away from renjun’s house. there was a tall hill that had an amazing view of their town, though most of the lights were off and it left them blanketed in darkness. 

the two boys had come here for their first date, an afternoon picnic under the warm, summer sun; it had resulted in hours spent lounging and talking, enjoying the company of the other. it had been a little awkward, the two boys had always been close, but calling it a date had filled them with nerves like never before. 

after that first date, the two made frequent visits to the same place, as donghyuck always had problems dealing with his stress and the thoughts in his head often overwhelmed him, and the quiet hill was the perfect way to de-stress. renjun had his own reasons for coming, though most of them involved watching donghyuck or helping him relax. either way, the time spent with donghyuck played as stress relief for him as well. he often brought his sketchbook, drawing either the scenery or donghyuck himself.

once renjun parked in the grass, he rolled the window down and let his mind wander. the shrill chirps of the crickets outside took renjun’s thoughts towards donghyuck, like they always did on nights like this. 

renjun had spent years worrying about donghyuck’s wellbeing; the boy worked himself to death with school, soccer, and lately, his new hospital internship. when the two of them had finally gotten together, years overdue, the older thought his worries would subside, because whatever happened, they went through it together, right? except, donghyuck’s family issues got worse and suddenly he was showing up at renjun’s house almost every night, dried tear tracks on his face, and cheeks flushed like he had run the whole way. it became a routine, until winter break, when donghyuck had finally sat his parents down and pleaded with them to understand that he didn’t want to follow in their tracks and become a doctor. 

renjun had thought things were finally getting better with his family until donghyuck had shown up in the middle of the night again. 

“it’s my parents,” donghyuck started abruptly, pulling renjun back out of his thoughts. renjun looked at donghyuck, the boy was staring at his hands, his gaze set and not a trace of sorrow or frustration was found on it. instead, a quiet calmness had taken over his face, smoothing the furrows over. 

“what happened?”

“they just expect too much from me. i’m not . . . i’m not as good as they think i am. i don’t want to disappoint them but i know that if i go on to become a doctor like they want, i won’t ever be happy. and i’m just stressed about other things on top of that, and i can’t fucking think straight anymore. i haven’t been able to sleep all week but i didn’t want to bother you,” donghyuck finally looked over at renjun, his lips quirking down and eyes brimming. 

“hyuck,” renjun reached over and grabbed donghyuck’s hand, interlocking their fingers together. 

donghyuck just smiled wetly, a few tears slipping down his cheeks. “i know, i know, junnie. i can come to you, but i hate bothering you with my stupid problems.”

renjun just pulled donghyuck closer, their hug awkwardly cramped in the small car, but he hoped it brought donghyuck even the slightest bit of comfort. “what else has been bothering you?”

hyuck sighed, playing with the frayed ends on the sleeves of his jean jacket that he had haphazardly thrown over his sweatpants and t-shirt. his gaze drifted back out the window, eyes settling on a patch of tall trees to the right of renjun’s car. 

“i hate the hospital internship. i know it’s really cool that i got it, but i almost passed out when i saw a dislocated shoulder on wednesday. on top of that, dr. kim wants me to watch a knee replacement procedure on sunday and i don’t know if i’ll be able to sit through the whole thing without throwing up.”

hyuck’s voice was wavering slightly, and renjun pulled him closer, pressing a quick kiss to his boyfriend’s forehead.

“and i don’t think i’m gonna make captain next year. not when we have mark on our team,” donghyuck’s voice broke, and he pulled away from renjun to wipe at his eyes. he looked up where renjun had opened the sunroof, blinking away his tears as he stared at the stars lodged deep in the sky, the moonlight creating faint shadows over his face. “i can’t even be mad at mark. he deserves to be captain, you know? he’s talented enough, he’s better than me at soccer, and everyone loves him. how am i supposed to compete with him?”

“you don’t want to compete with him, you know that.”

“my parents never stop comparing me to him. every time my mom gets home from dinner with mark’s mom, she’s always talking about some new volunteer project he’s starting. and whenever our dads see each other, my dad’s always going on about how mark helped his dad build a shelf or something. i’m doing the best i can, but it’s never enough,” donghyuck closed his eyes, leaning back in his seat and renjun unbuckled his seatbelt, opening the door and hitting the button that opened his trunk. 

he got out and headed to the back of his car, lifting the trunk open and starting to dig around for a blanket that he was sure he had in there. 

“are you looking for your blanket?” donghyuck asked from behind, his breath warm on the shell of renjun’s ear. renjun jumped in surprise, not having expected donghyuck to be quite so close. 

he nodded and donghyuck chuckled. “we got mud on it when we were having a picnic a few weeks ago. remember? you put it in the wash and i haven’t seen it since.”

renjun did, in fact, remember. he sighed and rubbed a hand down his face. he had just been trying to ease donghyuck’s worries and he couldn’t even manage that. 

donghyuck took a seat on the edge of the trunk, getting comfy before patting the spot next to him. renjun sat down next to donghyuck, and a light breeze blew across renjun’s bare legs, the skin below the end of his shorts forming goosebumps. 

“it’s too cold to be out here in just shorts, junnie,” donghyuck said and took his right arm out of his jacket, draping half of it over renjun’s back. 

“damn, hyuck, why are you pulling a drama move on me when we’re already dating? who are you trying to flatter,” renjun joked, hoping to pull a smile out of his boyfriend. 

“hey, i’m not trying to flatter you, just protect you. if a bear comes out of nowhere, your legs need to be warm to run. you already have short legs so the bear will eat you first,” donghyuck laughed as renjun shoved him. 

“shut the hell up, hyuck. you and i both know you need a brain to escape a bear, and i have more in my brain than you,” renjun fired back, nudging hyuck playfully.

donghyuck just smiled, leaning his head on renjun’s shoulder and interlocking their fingers together. 

renjun sighed softly, running his free hand through donghyuck’s light brown curls, “you don’t need to compare yourself to mark, you know. mark is just mark. he’s working towards his dreams, you’re working towards yours. different dreams, different goals. why should you compare yourself to him? i’d rather you go back to having a crush on him than feeling bad about yourself because of him.”

donghyuck shuddered and groaned, hiding his face in renjun’s shoulder, “really, injunnie? everyone had a crush on mark at some point. don’t think i don’t remember your heart eyes at him when he offered to give you a tour of the school on your first day.”

renjun was well aware of the blush that was spreading across his face but he rolled his eyes, playing with donghyuck’s fingers instead. 

they sat in quiet silence, donghyuck’s head on renjun’s shoulder, renjun’s head on top of hyuck’s, their hands and legs tangled, looking up at the sky littered with bright orbs of light. 

the wind was whipping their hair around, and though renjun’s skin was cold to the touch, his insides were bordering mush because of how warm he was from holding donghyuck. the shrill chirping of the crickets had finally died down, only the occasional chirp disturbing the quiet of the night. 

donghyuck let out a soft yawn, gently nuzzling closer to renjun. “carry me back into the car,” he poked renjun’s side. 

“hyuck,” renjun whined, though he was already starting to stand, wrapping his arms around donghyuck’s body securely. “you weigh too much for me to carry.”

“shut up. we both know it’s all muscle,” donghyuck mumbled sleepily, winking lazily in renjun’s direction, locking his arms tight around renjun’s neck. 

renjun just rolled his eyes and heaved donghyuck up, walking back to the passenger side of his car, his lips tugging into an affectionate smile. 

 

donghyuck fell asleep easily in the car; his breathing had evened out within three minutes of renjun driving. renjun smiled, so endeared with everything his boyfriend did. the other boy’s head had fallen to rest on the window, mouth slightly ajar, peaceful. no worry lines, no stress, just donghyuck getting his well-deserved rest. the corners of renjun’s lips quirked up; if there was one thing he knew about donghyuck, it was that he would fall asleep like a baby in a car.

it was one of the first things that had caught renjun’s attention when they started dating. whenever they were in the car, even with the rest of their friends all there, donghyuck would be out in no more than five minutes. it was cute, renjun had thought, and their relationship had only grown from there when donghyuck decided that renjun’s shoulder was the perfect pillow for his head. 

 

the second time renjun woke up that night, donghyuck had gotten out of bed, after what had felt like hours of him tossing and turning. renjun looked at the clock on his bedside table, blue numbers spelling out 4:09 am. renjun rubbed his eyes, it had only been an hour and a half since they had gotten into bed. he yawned softly, before he heard footsteps getting louder, then his bedroom door opening. 

“hey, did i wake you up?” hyuck looked sheepish, and it was one of the cutest expressions on his face. all traces of grumpiness on renjun’s face faded away, and he shook his head, opening his arms and gesturing for the younger to come back to bed. 

donghyuck pulled the sleeves of renjun’s sweatshirt further over his hands, making sweater paws. renjun and donghyuck were about the same size, but donghyuck had the habit of pulling on the sleeves of his shirts, so whenever he returned sweatshirts to renjun, the sleeves ended up completely covering his hands. he couldn’t bring himself to tell donghyuck to stop, though. 

donghyuck joined renjun on the bed, his messy bed hair falling into his eyes, cuddling into renjun. “i’m sorry for waking you up.”

“what were you dreaming about?” renjun pulled donghyuck’s head into his lap, carding his fingers through hyuck’s soft hair.

“just . . . soccer. and tryouts for captain and stuff,” donghyuck mumbled, his eyes focused on a set point on the ceiling above renjun’s head. 

“don’t stress so much about it. i know it’s easier said than done but worrying about it and overthinking isn’t doing you any good,” renjun sighed, leaning down to press a kiss to his boyfriend’s forehead. 

“you sound like mark. next thing i know, you’re gonna tell me to meditate to ease my mind,” donghyuck muttered, catching one of renjun’s hands and closing his hand around it. 

“well, mark is right! why don’t we try some meditation?” renjun smiled sweetly, smirking once donghyuck narrowed his eyes at him.

 

“tell me about your problems now,” donghyuck nudged renjun after a few minutes of silence, renjun running his hands through donghyuck’s hair, and donghyuck playing with renjun’s free hand. 

“i don’t have problems,” renjun joked and hyuck poked his stomach.

“fine, if feeling like you have your life together makes you happy, i’ll let you think that,” donghyuck chuckled before kicking his legs abruptly, turning over on the bed. 

“what’s wrong?” renjun raised an eyebrow expectantly. he knew that donghyuck was feeling better now that he had switched to making fun of renjun. donghyuck always had a thing for dramatics, and this was a prime example. 

“i can’t sleep,” donghyuck crawled over to renjun until his head was resting on his hands, looking up at renjun with an innocent look on his face. 

“and what do you want me to do about it, sweetheart?” renjun leaned down so they were at eye-level, fluttering his eyelashes rapidly, an equally innocent smile blooming on his lips. 

donghyuck leaned forward and pressed his lips against renjun’s, eyes automatically falling shut as he twisted to find a better angle. donghyuck’s lips were soft, as per usual, and renjun found himself lifting a hand to slot their lips together closer, never being able to get enough of donghyuck’s kisses. donghyuck always kissed slow, as if they had all the time in the world, as if every kiss had to be perfect and done meticulously for the best result. renjun played along, letting donghyuck slip his tongue into his mouth, pulling him closer until they were pressed body to body on the bed. renjun brought his hands up to donghyuck’s face, cupping the other boy’s cheeks tight as renjun became more and more lightheaded. 

 

when they finally stopped kissing, donghyuck had tired himself out and nestled close into renjun’s side, tracing lines on his hands. renjun himself was close to falling back asleep, content with their positions, and donghyuck was almost there as well. 

“wake me up if you need company,” renjun mumbled before he drifted off, thoughts of donghyuck floating around his mind.

 

renjun smelled food before his eyes even opened. it was rare that someone in his family cooked before he awoke, since he was the early riser in their family. that being so, renjun sat up, yawning, before looking around, noticing that there was an absence of significant boy from  renjun’s bed. 

the half-asleep boy rubbed at his eyes before shoving his feet into slippers and throwing on an oversized sweatshirt lying on the ground, and made his way downstairs into the kitchen. 

“hyuck?” the boy in mention was sitting at the breakfast table, staring at his phone as he forked pieces of watermelon into his mouth, a plate of pancakes sitting untouched in the middle of the table. 

“you’re up? i was just making some coffee for you,” donghyuck smiled, and on cue, the coffee maker beeped, signaling that renjun’s morning fuel was ready to be consumed. 

“thanks, hyuck. why are you up so early? i don’t think my parents are even up,” renjun said, grabbing his cup of coffee and taking a seat across from donghyuck at the table. 

“they’re at the gym. everyone’s getting an early start to their day except you, apparently,” donghyuck grinned playfully, kicking renjun’s foot under the table. 

“asshole. the only reason i slept in was because you kept me up all night,” renjun pouted, though he wasn’t telling the full truth. having donghyuck next to him always brought him better sleep, and he wasn’t awoken by the smallest of sounds when donghyuck was wrapped in his arms. 

“aw, was i in your dreams?” donghyuck teased, lifting a chunk of watermelon to renjun’s mouth, who ate the fruit obligingly. 

“i didn’t even dream last night because you were kicking me all night,” renjun said through a mouthful of fruit. 

“aww, my poor baby injunnie didn’t get any sleep last night?” donghyuck switched to baby-talk, knowing that it riled renjun up. renjun just sighed, prompting donghyuck to lean over and press a kiss to renjun’s cheeks. “don’t be mad.”

renjun just shoved donghyuck off lightly, a small smile already starting to shine on his face, before crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair. “do you have any plans today? or are you planning on spending the day here?”

“i can always stay here if you want me to,” he winked, before straightening up and taking a sip of his orange juice. “but no, i don’t have any plans today. and i know all you have to do is work on art assignments, so i was thinking we could go to that cafe you always want to go to? i actually have money today,” he finished with a wide smile, eyes shining as he looked on for renjun’s response. 

renjun rolled his eyes, but everything donghyuck did was so endearing, it took everything to not coo and smush his cheeks together and call him adorable. “okay, sounds good to me,” he shrugged.

“eat faster, i want more coffee,” donghyuck finished his orange juice and headed to the sink, washing his dishes as fast as possible. donghyuck’s slight caffeine addiction always partly startled him and partly worried him, so it was strange to see him so happy and energized with only one cup of coffee and running on only four hours of sleep, but renjun appreciated it nonetheless. 

 

when donghyuck and renjun finally got out of the house, it was already midday, the sun hovering brightly over the boys, engulfing them in light despite the crisp gusts of spring wind. 

of course, spring brought wind, but it also brought rain, so neither boy was surprised when it started raining 10 minutes into their walk. they had both sped up, throwing their hoods on and huddling closely together under the onslaught of the pouring rain. 

“we should’ve taken your damn car,” donghyuck muttered under his breath. “i told you so.”

as a matter of fact, donghyuck  _ had _ told him so, showing renjun the weather forecast for the day, which read 70% chance of rain. renjun had argued that the meteorologists were usually wrong anyway, and he wanted to enjoy the bright sun, which was still out, creating a gleaming rainbow in the sky. 

“it’s fine, we’re almost there anyway,” renjun brushed hyuck’s complaints away, pulling him closer as they sped up. 

as if on cue, there was a bright streak of lightning in the sky, coloring the sky a vibrant blue with purple-white streaks through it. a few seconds later, a booming crash of thunder accompanied the lightning, causing renjun to jump out of surprise. 

“maybe we should stop for a bit,” donghyuck said and tugged renjun into the closest store on the street, a quiet bookstore that renjun often visited. 

the small shop was silent, only the sweet ring of the bell ringing on the door announcing their presence.

“hi, welcome to once upon a book, let me know if- oh, hi renjun! donghyuck,” the shop’s employee greeted, recognizing the two. 

“hey xiaojun,” donghyuck greeted as he wiped his feet on the mat near the door. 

the two boys were nearly soaked to the bone, both of their sweatshirts heavy with water, and hair plastered to their foreheads. 

“it’s really pouring out there, huh,” xiaojun laughed as renjun tried to find a dry inch of fabric on his sweatshirt to dry off his face with.  

“i told him to drive us but he didn’t listen,” donghyuck pointed out once again, before smiling fondly and pulling renjun close to him. donghyuck found a dry part of his sleeve and patted renjun’s face dry, taking extra care around his eyes and pushed back his wet hair off his forehead. 

the two heard a groan from behind them and turned to see xiaojun heading to the back of the store. “you guys can chill in here but don’t get the books wet, okay? i’ll be in the back,” he said with a slight shudder, disappearing around a corner.

donghyuck turned his attention back to renjun, patting his cheeks and nose dry before releasing his grip on renjun’s shoulder. “all done.”

“thanks, hyuck,” renjun said, and donghyuck’s lips quirked up as he took note of the rosiness that had spread on renjun’s cheeks.

“anytime. we still should’ve driven there,” donghyuck stuck his tongue out playfully.

“maybe i wanted us to get caught in the rain,” renjun stuck his tongue out at hyuck, who raised an eyebrow. 

“oh really? why would you want that?” hyuck questioned. 

“maybe i wanted you to get struck by lightning. then i’d finally be rid of you,” renjun laughed  as donghyuck’s eyes widened.

“what if the lightning hit you instead of me?” 

“taller people are more likely to get hit by lightning so you’d definitely be the one to get hit. you’re the one who insists that you’re 2 centimeters taller than me,” renjun pointed out and donghyuck just pulled him to the couch in the back of the shop. 

the two boys collapsed on top of each other on the couch, bodies tangled, smiles plastered on both of their faces. 

“just so you know, the lightning would get you first,” donghyuck whispered just before renjun fell asleep, a satisfied smile on his own face as he drifted off. 

 

the two boys pushed the door open, their drenched clothes dripping water on the wooden floor of renjun’s home. 

“we shouldn’t have gone out,” renjun grumbled, setting his bag down and heading straight for the shower. 

“i just wanted to buy you some coffee and pastries,” donghyuck pouted, following suit. “but i guess no one wants to appreciate a boy just trying his treat his boyfriend well and-”

“okay, okay, i get it. you’re a sweetheart and i appreciate you trying to do something nice for me,” renjun caught donghyuck’s lips in a kiss before heading into his parents’ bathroom, not before tossing some dry clothes and a spare towel at donghyuck, who headed into renjun’s bathroom. 

 

the freshly showered boys faced each other on renjun’s bed; donghyuck’s gaze was settled on a point behind renjun’s head, and renjun was staring at donghyuck’s face as per usual. 

“what’s wrong? are you still thinking about your parents?” renjun asked quietly, taking donghyuck’s hand in his, lightly tracing circles. 

donghyuck brought his gaze back down to meet renjun’s. he nodded slowly, “yeah. i know i’m going to have to explain that i don’t wanna be a doctor like they want but i’m so fucking scared. they’ll take it worse than when i came out to them.”

his adam’s apple bobbed in his throat, a ragged breath escaping his mouth. he seemed to be coming undone, and it pained renjun to watch. 

“hey, you’ll be okay. your parents will deal with it. your happiness comes first. especially when you’re making a decision this big. everything will fall into place. you just have to make the first move,” renjun carded a hand through donghyuck’s hair, watching the younger’s eyes flutter shut. “you should get some rest, okay? let’s sleep on it so we can think about it with our brains working. well, your brain doesn’t work half the time no matter how much sleep you get.”

donghyuck opened a single eye, punched renjun’s arm, and turned around, muttering about how ‘irritating but lovable’ renjun was. 

renjun grinned and snuggled close to donghyuck, sliding an arm around his waist, donghyuck’s back pressed flush against renjun’s chest, legs wrapped around each other. 

 

it was true, renjun wasn’t a deep sleeper, not by any means, but here with donghyuck, warm, content, and being held tight by his boyfriend, made sleeping easier. renjun didn’t wake up once during their nap, and donghyuck was able to fall asleep with no issues, no nightmares, and no overthinking. the two boys were safe, wrapped in each other’s embrace, all worries temporarily subsided simply by the presence of the other. 

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone!! hope you liked this cute lil thing i wrote on a whim!! i wanted to try writing a different hyuck ship bc all i write is markhyuck but i love all hyuck ships so,,, yes. anyways you can follow me on [twt](https://twitter.com/honeyshyuck) for more nct nonsense !!
> 
> ash <3


End file.
